Lily of the Field
by CinnaStix
Summary: Sayuri is in an arranged marriage with a stoic and unfeeling man. Will she be able to fall in love with him? Or will her fear and prejudice keep her from staying?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Allrighty! This is my first fanfic. Please feel free to give me constructive criticism (nicely, of course) and tell me what you think of the story. I hope you enjoy it! R&R

**Lilly of the Field**

_Chapter One_

I am to be married today.

The snow had just fallen through the village hidden in the leaves, imprinting an image of a pure paradise. The bright red birds that flew through the area looked like little tiny crimson droplets that had accidentally landed on a crisp white handkerchief. Big icicles hung from the sides of buildings and houses like delicate transparent crystal. I quietly stepped out into the snow, before anyone else had stirred in preparations for the wedding that followed this evening. There was a soft crunch as my boot sunk into the powdered softness it came in contact with. I marveled at the stillness that followed the recent snowfall.

My heart gave a faint tremor. I didn't know the man I was to get married to. Not personally anyways. He was 5 years my senior. I was nervous and a little scared. I had known since I was little that I was to be in an arranged marriage. I didn't know what my life was going to be like living with an older man. I suppose I would grow to love him… but I was frightened about what would happen later that night when all the festivities were done. I have never been with a man before. In fact, I do not understand fully what will happen.

I let out a deep breath and study it. It turned into a deep bellow of white steam, swirling and spreading itself thin until it disappeared. I stared out at the seemingly pristine view for a few more seconds and then turn around to go back inside. I gently slide the door shut and closed my eyes. No matter what, I will be strong, I will be resilient, and I will be brave. I will not feel like a caged bird…

Soon everyone is up and buzzing in no time. I get tugged from one place to another. My hair is done by a lady with long spider like fingers. She clucks in disdain at my long loose curls but manages to fix my hair into a beautiful arrangement. I get dragged out of that room into the next, where another woman does my makeup with an expert hand. I get a glance in the mirror and stare for a while. Every bride on her wedding day looks beautiful, they always have an element that makes them glow. My face looks like a doll, beautiful, but frozen and lifeless. There is no glow. Next I get taken into the room where they dress me in the ceremonial robes of the wedding. It's pretty with its long white silken clothe and beautifully embroidered golden butterflies. It takes well over an hour to properly fit me into it all.

When it is all done, the sun is beginning to set. My mother and other female relatives have all told me what my wifely duties will be and I am given a pep talk on marriage. It's all very short and vague, and amongst their smiling faces, I can't help but feel a small spark of excitement. I have not even seen my husband yet and it's almost time for the ceremony. Oh, how I wish I could see his face before we were kneeling at the altar. I wonder if he is ugly, or if he is cruel. I am expecting the worst so I won't be disappointed. My excitement melts away quickly and is once again replaced with fear.

The actual marriage ceremony will take place in the main house of my future husband's clan. It's a nice building, plain and simple. The style is traditional, and I spy a dormant miniature arboretum in the courtyard of the mansion. Though I can't look for too long, I wonder if I'll visit it in the future with my husband.

When I walk in, it's all very quiet. I scan the room and notice my future husband's family. They all have conspicuously worn jackets that cover most of their bodies with high collars, making it near impossible to notice the lower halves of their faces. Some have more coverings than others, opting for hooded coats on top of their jackets. But all of them have dark sunglasses or some form of tinted eye-wear. I had known that my husband-to-be was from a powerful and mysterious shinobi clan. This was all very peculiar to me nonetheless.

I knelt reverently in front of the man I was going to be married to in a few short moments. From my bowed head, I tried to peek at him. He had a pale complexion. His hair was a deep brown color that I longed to touch to see if it felt as soft as it looked. He had on the same eyewear the rest of his clan wore, so I could not see his eyes. His eyebrows were gently furrowed together with deep concentration, and I wondered if he too, was stealing a glance at me. I blushed a little and averted my eyes. He was an attractive man, though he seemed stern and distant. I imagined that his normal clothing would be similar to what his clan wore. But while he was being married, he also wore the traditional wardrobe. I then wondered if perhaps he wore those darkened glasses because he was blind.

The priest's voice was droning and boring. I looked to the side and noticed my relatives beginning to enter an almost catatonic state. They were quickly loosing focus and had begun to let their mind wander. My husband's family, on the other hand, had unwavering concentration. Though I could not see their eyes, I could feel their intensity by the way their bodies stood in perfect disciplined position.

"Sayuri and Shino, you will now live your lives together in matrimony." The priest said, slapping his book shut. I jumped a little bit, not expecting the end to come so quickly. "I now pronounce you man and wife, part of the Aburame clan." I had not noticed I had been breathing so shallowly the entire ceremony and finally took in a big breath. I was careful not to let it all out in a huff, lest my new family think me rude by sighing at the wedding. There was no kiss at the end, that was not how it was done. We all marched on out and I said goodbye to my family. I was officially passed onto Shino. I was under his care, he was to provide for me now. We were bound to it by marriage. I felt a deep ache in my heart, yearning for the family and life I was leaving behind. Soon we were walking and I had noticed that we were alone.

The two of us were moving through the Aburame clan's housing settlement. Shino had gotten a house for himself and me near the outskirts, away from the main circle. The night was quiet and you could once again here the crunching of our feet in the snow. I looked up at my husband. He was taller than me by a head and still maintained a serious look on his face. I noticed that he had not spoken a word to me yet. This only served to increase my anxiety. Perhaps he did not like me? Was he not pleased in my appearance? Maybe it was because I was not a shinobi and he had expected to marry a woman who knew how to fight.

"We're here." He said suddenly, stopping at the foot of a small house. His voice was deep.

I looked at the house and couldn't help but smile. It was a charming little home, well maintained and groomed. Its walls were cream stucco and the windows and doors were framed in a dark wood that I adored. It was a warm and inviting house. I was surprised that he would pick out such a nice place and I thought that my mother probably had influence about where I was to live and how it was to look.

"It's beautiful." I said, walking up to the door and resting my hand on the frame. I smiled at him and he seemed perplexed. I don't think he understood why I would receive so much enjoyment from the aesthetics of a house. He didn't say anything as he unlocked the door and followed me inside. It was too dark and I was too nervous to look around the house. Instead, I opted to let him guide me to the bedroom where he was headed.

I shut the door behind me and almost jumped at the clicking noise it made. It was a small bedroom with a queen sized mattress. It had nice sheets on it. I identified the drawers and opened them, noticing that my things had already been put into place by someone. I pulled out my p.j.'s, not looking at Shino and refusing to pay attention to what he was doing. Then I began the monstrous task of taking off my dress.

I heaved, I stretched, I spun around in little circles, but in the end, I couldn't get it off of me. In defeat, I sat on the bed, my back still turned to Shino. I glanced behind me and noticed that he still hadn't moved. He had been staring at me the entire time with his eyebrows furrowed even deeper than before.

"Could you help me please?" I asked. Surely, he could see how difficult this was for me to do by myself. He didn't budge. In fact, he was so still I couldn't even tell if he was breathing. I looked at him curiously and I carefully got up and walked to him. He still didn't move. I moved closer until I was right in front of him. Still nothing. I cautiously waved my hand in front of his face.

"What do you know about me and my clan?" He suddenly asked. I jumped a little bit and stumbled back on the bed. I sat up quickly and straightened out my dress.

"Nothing much, really. I know that we had an arranged marriage by my parents and your father. Your name is Shino. You are of the Aburame clan. Your clan is very mysterious and no one knows much of it. Uhm… You are a Jonin, 25, quiet and…" I trailed off and bit my lip. I knew nothing about him.

"That is all?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I see." He stood in more stillness. I sat patiently, but my anxiety was slowly mounting. Fidgeting nervously, I began playing with the hem of my skirts. He seemed to look over me in disapproval, his eyes boring silently through me behind his goggle-like sunglasses.

"I have the Kikaichu insects living inside of me."

"Excuse me?" I asked a little confused at his statement. Had I just heard him correctly? Maybe he meant something else, like a metaphor or a simile or-

"The kikaichu is an insect that my clan members are infused with at birth, which includes me. We have a symbiotic relationship with them. They feed off of our chakara and we use them in battle."

"What?" I was still confused.

"I have thousands of them living inside of my body. I just thought you should know because we're married now." He said rather indifferently. I froze on the bed, unable to move and paralyzed with new found fear. His body seemed to stiffen very slightly at my reaction. He must think that I'm repulsed by him.

"I don't understand…" I began again. He had insects living inside of him? Was this normal? Why wasn't I made aware of this by my family? I still didn't really understand. It wasn't registering in my head. His facial expression didn't change, but I could sense annoyance beginning to build.

I looked up at him once more, this time with a more attuned eye. Little holes began appearing where the pores of his skin were, becoming larger and larger until small insects began pouring from them like droplets of blood flowing freely from an open wound. Hundreds of little black ant-like insects suddenly gushed forward and engulfed both him and the air around him, filling it with a faint buzzing noise. His posture didn't budge and he stared hard at me.

I broke out of my frozen trance and bolted to the other side of the bed, my entire body rigid with fear. I backed myself into a corner and eyed him warily. I didn't want him to come close. He went around the bed and started making steps towards me. I cowered in fear at the sound of his footsteps getting closer and closer until finally he was in front of me.

"Normally, I would have just walked away and not said anything when you reacted like that." He said. His voice was flat. Void of emotion. He was expecting me to react this way. He was used to it because so many others were disgusted by him. "But…" he started. I knew he didn't want to finish this sentence. It was one he had probably never said before "I wanted you to know. To be honest. Because you are my wife now."

In my fear, I felt a prick of guilt and pity for him. He walked out of the bedroom and closed the door gingerly behind him, leaving me alone to my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Ok, we're onto chapter two. I'd like to extend a super awesome shout out to my beta reader Tigers-and-dragons! You are so sweet and patient with me. Dear readers, I think you should check out T&D's stories, they're pretty splendid… Also, a special shout out to Gaaras1girl. She really helped me with the development of my OC as well as the descriptions n'stuff.

Oh, I forgot to say this last chapter, but I don't own Naruto, so ya, don't sue me please :) Though... I have to wonder, there are thousands of stories here. Will government workers and copyright enthusiasts really waste their time looking for people who don't put disclaimers?

And I'd like to thank all those people who reviewed my last chapter. Just keep on reviewing, it helps give me the motivation to write and it's also helpful to have feedback. So even if it's something small, it's better than nothing at all ;)

Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to drop me some reviews and tell me what you think of this story.

**Lilly of the Field**

_Chapter Two_

After some time of sitting there on the cold hard floor, my heart settled down from the panic. I stood slowly, using the corner I had backed into earlier to help support my weak body. Touching my clothes, I was over whelmed at the feeling of wanting to take them off. Their heaviness and bulk were beginning to make me feel trapped, like a little caterpillar stuck in her cocoon. My fingers quickly reached for a drawer in my dresser, shaking with nerves. It made it difficult to grasp objects, but I quickly found what I was looking for.

I pulled out a pair of old, rusted, silver scissors, slipping my fingers through the loops. The coolness of the metal felt sharp on my skin. I put the blades over the darts of my dress. Desperate to get rid of these garments, my cuts were jagged and ugly. My heart was pounding so hard I could feel each pulse ringing through my head. I knew Shino was in the living room waiting for me to come out; he had just walked out only minutes ago. I cringed and glanced at the door as though he could hear my thoughts.

I cut through the delicate white fabric. Peeling the dress off of me quickly, I left it crumpled into an ugly pile on the floor. A huge wave of relief passed through me when I took my first deep gulp of air. I hadn't realized it before, but the dress had been binding my lungs, making it difficult to breathe. A rush of blood flooded through my veins as the cool air touched my skin for the first time in hours. I shut my eyes and enjoyed a moment of physical bliss only to snap them open again. Now was no time to let my guard down.

Eyeing the door warily, I slipped into my night clothes with lightening speed. Its material was initially cool to my skin, but quickly warmed up to my body heat. Carefully, I crawled into bed and pulled the sheets over me. They were made of a warm and soft cloth, cradling me with their folds, I felt a little safer, even though the mattress was very hard, and the springs creaked in loud protest with every move I made. The spirals of metal could be felt through the cushion and they jabbed me painfully in protest. I let out a sigh of annoyance and hoped that I could fall asleep quickly, despite this cursed mattress and my emotional turmoil.

My thoughts kept dragging me back to Shino and the bugs inside of him; crawling around him like maggots writhing around a corpse. Feeding off of him like a mosquito feeds off of blood. My heart froze again in dread. I was close to being paralyzed with fear. He was my husband now. The hairs in the back of my neck raised in objection like every fiber of my being had.

I don't know if I can stand the idea of him touching me.

I began to sweat nervously, shifting uncomfortably in my sheets. I now knew why the Aburame's were so mysterious. It was to conceal their horrific secret. Though, I couldn't wrap my head around why I wasn't made aware of this sooner. Surely, it was obvious from battle what their clan was capable of. It would have spread through the village, from shinobi to villager, and I would have caught wind of it eventually. Why didn't anyone tell me?

I felt so foolish.

I pulled the covers over my head and willed myself to go to sleep. Where was Shino? When was he coming back? Was he going to? I looked at the door again, but it didn't move. I could not hear a sound that was out of the ordinary. I lay awake, horrified, I couldn't stand the image of him swarming with insects. I had never seen anything like it; his body was so effortlessly turned into a human hive. I took shallow breaths, afraid that if I took in too much I would inhale some toxic poison floating in the air.

The lights were still on in the room. I had been so anxious to dress and climb into bed that I had not bothered to switch them off. The warm glow they emitted brought me little comfort. What was I going to do? Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. I felt like the little textured etches on the ceiling were patronizing me. Their shadows tricking me into believing it was one of Shino's insects. I closed my eyes, paranoid at everything that touched me. Tears cascaded from my face, leaving glittering trails of moisture and mascara behind. Of all the things I had thought about concerning an arranged marriage… of all the possibilities… cruelty, infidelity, pornography, gambling, ugliness, dirtiness… I had never imagined I would be faced with this obstacle. I fitfully turned in my bed until I fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning my body was stiff, like a corpse that had entered the early stages of rigor mortis. My bones creaked in objection when I sat up. The mattress groaned unhappily, spearing my backside with its coils as if to say _'don't move! You're hurting me'_. I looked over to the other side of the bed, my eyes still blurry. It was empty and made; untouched. I was relieved that he had not come to see me after he had shown me his insects. I gave an involuntary shudder and began to rub my hands on my arms. The cool air that had felt so nice the night before was now snapping at me. My skin longed to be warm again and I was tempted to crawl back under the warmth of the sheets. I dreaded the feeling of the cold wooden floor coming in contact with the bottoms of my feet. Cold surfaces were always worse to bear than cold air, and I knew that the shock of a frigid floor would awaken me faster than I wanted.

I wondered if Shino was here, and if he was, where? I felt a small frown tug at the corners of my lips. I was looking forward to seeing him again just as much as a child looked forward to visiting the doctor for inoculations. It was an unholy combination of fear and helplessness. Just like the child could not run away and escape being poked by a sharp and painful needle, I could not escape my marriage from Shino. Contracts were always binding and marriage was no different. I groaned out loud and cursed my fate, tearing the covers off defiantly. It was like ripping off a band aid; the faster you did it, the faster you recovered.

It was then that I noticed a little tree sitting on the window sill. I jumped out of bed and moved closer to examine the tiny plant, joy beginning to flutter against my breast bone. The warm winter sun was hitting its leaves making them almost shine with verdant beauty. Its gnarled roots and its bark were so tiny and sculpted that they looked like miniature botanical acrobats. I touched it, feeling the waxy smoothness and the rough abrasiveness of the tree. This was no ordinary tree, but what was it? A shrub, a bush, a root? No, that's not right; I had recently learned about this from my governess, it was a bonsai.

After a few more moments of studying the bonsai, I came back to reality. This was no time to be thinking about plants; I had more pressing matters to worry about. Though, I had obsessed so much about Shino's insects last night while I was trying to go to sleep, my mind was having a difficult time wrapping it all up in my head. I sat back down on the bed, my head in my hands, hanging in a gesture of defeat. What was I going to do? I was stuck with a monster, a gross and disgusting monster that was swarming in revolting amounts of insects. My skin began to crawl, leaving behind little bumps in my flesh. I was rejecting him with everything that I had, both inside and outside.

I decided it would be best if I dressed for the day, so I made haste. While putting my hair back into loose curls, my heart gave another flutter of panic. I knew that after I was finished fixing myself, I would have to go outside and potentially see my husband. My cowardice was a sign that I lacked social dignity and grace. This was far beneath my station, and I knew it. But in light of the situation that was presented before me and the aftermath, it was safe to assume that I did not care.

Biting my lip nervously, I made up my freshly clean face until I deemed it decent for public viewing. I was very insecure about how I looked and the makeup provided a sort of mask to hide how ugly I truly felt at times. It didn't help that my parents constantly perpetuated that I give an appearance of maturity and overall 'togetherness' that was demanded in high society. The life style I was raised in was very rigid and lonely; I envied the girls that would walk in groups talking so happily with their friends. I felt like an outsider, always looking into a world of fun through a foggy glass, straining to see and feel what true companionship was like. My home life wasn't horrible and my childhood wasn't lacking, my parents loved me and took care of me very much. I just never had the opportunity to be around people my age.

I was done after some more time carefully picking out an outfit and pulling it on. I looked at the door again. It had been recently lacquered in a glossy sheet of dark cherry wood. It was my favorite of the woods with its deep reddish brown color. It looked inviting, which was deceiving in my eyes. This bedroom was my refuge. But by allowing my fear to dictate whether I left or stayed, it was also my prison.

The door swung open violently. I jumped in such fright that I smacked the back of my skull into the wall. A bright explosion of color danced in front of my vision followed shortly by a searing jolt of white pain. I cried out and grabbed the back of my head. My legs grew weak and I fell to the floor, slumped over in pain. Tears sprung from my eyes and my cheeks grew hot from embarrassment.

I saw a blurry vision of Shino, who was still wearing his wedding clothes. He stood there for a couple of seconds; I think he was confused about what had just happened. I shuddered looking up at him, but was in too much pain to make any other physical manifestations that his presence was concerning me. My hands were beginning to feel wet and sticky. To my horror, I peeled them away from the back of my head and saw my palms covered in a bright red liquid. I was bleeding. Blood began to run down my neck, soaking my hair and dripping onto the hardwood floor. I looked at the drops, surprised. I hadn't thought that I had hit my head that hard.

The world was spinning uncontrollably in front of me and I hardly noticed that I had been picked up from the ground. Each pulse of my heart sent jabbing pains into my tender head like a jackhammer to cement. Shino moved so quickly out of the door that I think even if I was coherent, it still would have all been a blur. I was becoming very sleepy and slipping slowly into unconsciousness. I wanted to sleep so bad, but with every bound and leap Shino took, I jerked awake again. I wanted to tell him to stop but my tongue felt like a swollen and sticky mass in my mouth. All I managed to articulate was distorted grumble, which he promptly ignored.

The tingling sound of bells rang in my ears as Shino carried me into a building. An overwhelming smell of flowers hit my nose and in my semiconscious state, I saw blurs of bright colors. I was having a very hard time figuring out where we were, when I saw a blonde woman rush out from behind the counter towards me. Shino laid my body gently down on the hard blue tiled floor and started talking.

"- hit her head -started bleeding - dilation - pupils and blood right away - bring her here- you have medical training - much closer - than the hospital," Shino said. It felt like cotton balls had been stuffed in my ears and their words muffled.

"Right, I gottcha," The blonde said, taking something out from her apron. She stuck her warm fingers on my eyelids and rudely pried them open. Her flashlight burned my retinas leaving me even more disoriented from the bright light than I was before.

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"No, I got this. She seems to have a concussion. It's rather minor and if she hasn't slipped into unconsciousness now, I don't think she will in the future. Here, let me bandage the injury really fast and I want you to keep an eye on her until next morning. If her behavior changes or becomes erratic, then take her to the hospital. This is usually a sign brain hemorrhaging has occurred. But like I said, since she's not exhibiting any of these symptoms at this time, I can safely say she's ok." My head spun at all the words she was saying and I couldn't comprehend anything. I was gently lifted by the blonde lady and she began cleaning and bandaging my head in the middle of the shop floor.

Pressure was being applied to my injury and I screamed out in pain. I put my hands up to stop her, but she kept on going, swatting me away. The pain was so intense; I couldn't keep my eyes open. It felt like a jackhammer was whacking violently at my head until finally the girl was done. The hammering turned into a thud and my eyes opened slightly. Beginning to regain a more clear vision, I recognized where I was.

"This is the Yamanaka flower shop," I looked at the girl who was kneeling over me, "you're Ino," I said dumbly. And then it hit me, this was _Ino's _shop. We locked eyes and sparks of red hot dislike for one another could subtly be felt. Ino had never liked me, though we didn't really know each other well. Her strong personality clashed immensely with mine and her words were sometimes harsh and venomous. Aside from her being a kunoichi, she was also most adept at flower arranging and tending. Our contempt for one another stemmed on petty plant competition.

Shino moved in front of me and I looked up, still a little fuzzy brained. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked down with a stern look. He stretched out his hand and I stared at it for a while, hesitating to take it. Ino noticed this and I saw a small smirk grow from the corners of her lips.

"Let's go," Shino said, "Unless you have anything else to take care of, Ino."

"Oh no, go on right ahead with your pretty little new wife," Ino slyly replied, a smug look on her face. I had no doubt that she knew about Shino's insects and was gloating at my marriage to him. My face began to burn bright red with anger and embarrassment, this woman was unbelievable.

"Thank you Ino," I said stiffly and grabbed Shino's hand, internally cringing at the touch of his skin. The motion of getting up left me light headed for a moment and I stumbled, my vision becoming spotty again. Shino caught me and I rested on him for a moment, my heart rate increasing. This was disturbing, but I had to lean on him while I gave my blood enough time to pump back into my skull. The dull thumping was becoming an annoying headache at this point.

"Oh, no problem Sayuri-chan, here's some painkillers for you," She slipped two orange pills into my hand and watched me while I swallowed them dry. I wanted to heave, the pills felt like dry rocks on my throat. She smiled again at me and started to wave. "Good bye now."

We walked out of the shop, the ringing bells chiming after us. The winter air encompassed my body and I shivered. I began walking towards the direction of home when I stopped and looked back because Shino wasn't following me.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yes, you seem cold though."

"I am, which is why I'm walking home." I lurched forward a little, feeling dizzy.

"If you are cold, we should find you something to eat."

"You think so?" I asked, still a little delirious.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay."

Soon, I was sitting on the comfy seats of a sweets shop, which was a stark difference from the hard ground I had been laying on before. People in the restaurant craned their necks to see us; me with a bloody bandage wrapped around my head, and a disheveled Shino still wearing his clothes from the night before. I almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous we looked. I was still in too much pain to really care that I was so close to him.

A pretty waitress came in with a heavily floured black apron and a pen sticking out of her brown hair. I quickly placed my order for hot chocolate and Shino asked for green tea. When she left, we sat in an awkward silence. I rubbed my temples hoping to alleviate the pain a little bit. All the questions and the fears were slowly beginning to come back with the retrieval of my wits, curiosity peaking.

"Shino…" I began slowly, waiting for him to give me a sign of recognition. When he didn't respond, I continued. "Shino, why did you decide to follow through with the wedding?"

He didn't answer for a moment, and I feared that he hadn't heard my question. I sighed in frustration because I did not want to repeat it.

"I suppose for the same reasons you did," He answered quietly. I frowned, this was not what I wanted to hear, and I wanted answers to my questions.

"I see... Did you know anything about me before the arrangement was made?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Just a couple of details about you." He turned his head away from me to signal that he was done answering my questions. I relaxed the tension I felt in my shoulders and bit my lower lip. The waitress came and served us our beverages. I sipped on my hot chocolate, the warm liquid firing up my insides and making me feel warm and hazy. I didn't think that asking him anymore questions was going to bring me any closer to the truth. I breathed in the steam slowly, contemplating for a while and looking at the porcelain mug. I wanted to ask him a bold question, but I needed to regroup my thoughts. He knew about his problem, yet he didn't tell me… nobody did.

"Do you think I'll be happy here with you?"

"Sayuri, that is for you to decide on your own."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, my thoughts racing. I hated how nobody answered my questions. I wasn't a child anymore, but everyone was acting like I was, surrounding me in a shroud of mystery because maybe they thought I couldn't handle the truth. I looked at my reflection in the shop mirror and sighed. Enlightenment was my only option.

**Authors Note:** Ok, you read it; now tell me what you think! Please drop me a review and thanks for reading this story! (seriously, do it! It would make me happy :) )


End file.
